Eran dos ángeles
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: Si estaban juntos, quizá se perderían, quizá no. Pero no pueden olvidar lo que sienten. Ángel o Demonio. Natael/Valeria.  Lime.


Hola. Vuelvo en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo con un one-shot que no tiene nada que ver con lo que suelo/solía escribir.

* * *

><p>Natael apareció en la habitación de Valeria.<p>

-Valeria, tenemos trabajo –dijo, acercándose a ella, que seguía tumbada en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Hoy no, Natael –suspiró. Natael puso cara extrañada y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No puedes evitar tus obligaciones –dijo, con voz suave.

-No quiero –se le quebró la voz y sollozó.

Natael puso su mano en el hombro de Valeria.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Valeria se giró y se sentó en la cama, mirándole. En un segundo, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le besó. Natael se dejó llevar un momento, pero la separó a los pocos segundos, cogió la mano de Valeria que descansaba en su pelo y la miró.

-Valeria…

-Te quiero, Natael, tú… ¿me quieres?

Natael sonrió, mientras respiraba ruidosamente.

-Más que nada… en el mundo –Valeria sonrió y volvió a besarle, esta vez Natael no le respondió. Valeria se separó.

-Natael, ¿por qué haces esto? –dijo, seria y dolida. Natael se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación. Valeria se levantó detrás de él y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, empezó a acariciar la tela de su capa y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la nuca.

Pero Natael seguía dándole la espalda. Valeria se apartó de él y se acercó a por el libro.

-Me voy, alguien necesita mi ayuda –dijo. Natael la miró-. Adiós, Natael.

-Adiós, Valeria –ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Valeria volvió de salvar otra alma de madrugada, era demasiado tarde para acostarse pero demasiado temprano como para ir a desayunar, así que decidió darse una ducha. Estuvo mucho rato debajo del agua, pensando. Luego se entretuvo echándose crema y fue a su habitación con la toalla, donde lo primero que vio fue a Natael sentado en su cama.

-Perdona, no sabía que te estabas duchando –dijo, desviando la mirada a su derecha. Valeria dejó la crema sobre su escritorio y luego le miró.

-No, no pasa nada, pero tengo que vestirme y… -dejó sin terminar la frase. Natael volvió a mirarla, Valeria le aguantó la mirada, a pesar de lo penetrante que era.

-Me daré la vuelta –dijo, girándose, pero siguiendo sentado en la cama. Valeria le miró y empezó a vestirse, lo más lento que pudo, sintiendo cada palpitación de su corazón. Cuando acabó de vestirse, se acercó a Natael, sentándose a su lado. Natael se giró.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –dijo, con una media sonrisa. Valeria le sonrió a su vez.

-¿De verdad? –dijo, completamente feliz. Natael sonrió.

-De verdad –Valeria sonrió aún más y lo abrazó, con tanto impulso que Natael acabó tumbado en la cama y Valeria casi encima de él-. Nunca te voy a fallar, Natael.

-Sé que no lo harás –dijo, acercándose a su boca, pero quitándose de debajo de ella en el último momento.

-Natael… -dijo Valeria, mirándole.

-No puedo hacerte esto –dijo, dándole la espalda. Valeria se levantó, enfadada.

-¿No puedes hacerme qué? ¿¡Eh! ¿Acostarte conmigo? –Natael la miró-. Joder, es que estoy harta, de que me mires, de que me digas que gran trabajo y luego no seas capaz de nada.

-¡No voy a ponerte en peligro! –gritó Natael, Valeria se calló-. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió con Alexia, no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿De qué me hablas, Natael? –le dijo Valeria. Natael suspiró.

-Si nos dejamos llevar, nos iremos olvidando de nuestra tarea, no sabes la de almas que perdimos Alexia y yo por dejarnos arrastrar por la pasión. Luego –continúo-, dejé a Alexia, ella nunca me perdonó el dolor que le causé. No quiero que tú sufras.

-En ese caso, sólo tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión, pero podemos estar juntos –se acercó y le besó, Natael le correspondió con intensidad, pero cuando Valeria intentó quitarle la capa se separó.

-No, Valeria –le dijo, Valeria le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Oye… si lo que pasa es que no quieres… sólo dilo, no sé… -empezó Valeria, con la voz entrecortada. Natael la miró.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo, simplemente, no puedo –Natael miró el reloj-. Son las cuatro, aún puedes dormir un rato. Deberías intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Duerme conmigo –le pidió Valeria, cogiéndole la mano. Natael la miró a los ojos, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Acuéstate, me quedaré a tu lado –Valeria le besó en la mejilla y Natael cerró los ojos.

-¿Me ayudas a ponerme el pijama? –le dijo ella, burlona. Natael resopló.

-Valeria… -dijo, con cierto tono de reproche.

-Vale, vale –rió-. Ahora vengo –se metió al baño para ponerse el pijama. Natael se paseó por la habitación, hasta que la dueña de la misma salió, vestida con un pijama corto y se tiró a la cama. Abrió la cama y se metió dentro, tapándose bien con las mantas. Natael esperó a que estuviera bien colocada para sentarse a su lado.

-Que duermas bien, Valeria –le dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

-Buenas noches, Natael.

Valeria despertó tarde, pues estaba muy cansada. Los rayos de sol daban directamente a su cara, se desperezó y miró a su izquierda, donde Natael dormía en el sillón. Valeria sonrió al verlo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo y fue al salón. Se extrañó de que no hubiera nadie, hasta que se fijó en una nota:  
>"Hemos ido a la compra. Como ayer llegaste tarde no te hemos despertado, llegaremos después de comer"<p>

Valeria cogió un zumo y unas galletas y volvió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó al sillón donde descansaba Natael, empezó a acariciarle la cara hasta que este abrió los ojos.

-Hola –dijo Valeria, sonriendo. Natael la miró.

-Hola –se levantó de la silla, sin dejar de mirarla. Valeria le ordenó un poco el pelo y Natael se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes? –dijo, sonriendo. Natael sonrió aún más.

-Siempre me reprochas que te esté cuidando, que ya eres mayorcita y ahora tú te ocupas de que yo esté presentable.

-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? –dijo. Natael la miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres me quede contigo?

-Pues sí, sólo te veo cuando tengo alguna misión, sólo vienes a verme para eso –le dijo. Natael la miró.

-Eso no es cierto, a veces vengo para verte –dijo, Valeria sonrió-. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. No quiero verte nunca triste –le acarició la mejilla.

-Estar contigo me hace feliz.

Natael seguía acariciando su piel hasta que Valeria le cogió la mano, mientras se acercaba a su boca. Se besaron suavemente, sin prisa. Antes de separarse, Valeria besó de nuevo los labios del ángel. Se quedaron mirando un momento.

-Me voy a vestir –dijo, Valeria, dirigiéndose al baño, soltando la mano de Natael. Este se sentó en la cama de Valeria hasta que salió del baño.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le dijo. Valeria acabó de recogerse el pelo con una goma y lo miró.

-¿Te gusta la poesía? –Natael sonrió.

-Sí, mucho –Valeria cogió un libro de encima de su mesa y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama, Natael la imitó y Valeria empezó a leer.

"_Que todo el mundo lo oiga.__  
><em>_El amor puro es el espíritu creador__  
><em>_que convierte a las mujeres en ángeles.__  
><em>_Si vivo es sólo por ti, sólo en ti.__  
><em>_Estamos obligados a unir nuestras almas__  
><em>_por las leyes sagradas de la vida.__  
><em>_Si soy un ángel, tú eres la causa"_

-Es precioso –dijo Natael-. ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho, es muy bonito. ¿De verdad lo encargaste tú?

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo un silencio que rompió Valeria.

-Natael… dime la verdad… ¿aún amas a Alexia, no es así?

-¿Eso crees? –le dijo, quitándole el libro de la mano-. ¿Crees que aún la amo? –Valeria no contestó-. Valeria, no tienes que preguntarme eso. No siento más que lástima por Alexia –se acercó a Valeria-. Te voy a proteger siempre. Siempre –Valeria le miró, con los ojos tristes aún, y los cerró cuando Natael la besó. Fue un beso tierno, suave, casi inocente. Pero cuando Valeria iba a apartarse, los labios de Natael no se lo permitieron. Casi con sorpresa el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, hasta que Natael la separó, ambos se quedaron unos instantes recuperando el aliento.

-¿Por qué ahora no te has parado? –dijo Valeria. Natael cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

-Cada vez… me cuesta más… separarme de ti.

-No lo hagas –Valeria volvió a besarle y se colocó encima de él. Natael intentó quitársela de encima-. No, ni se te ocurra –volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, mientras las manos de Natael iban por todo su cuello. Valeria empezó a quitarle la capa, pero Natael rompió el beso y le sujetó las manos-. Vale, está bien.

Valeria se levantó de encima de Natael.

-Fuera de aquí.

Natael la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-No estoy enfadada contigo, sólo déjame sola –le dijo, apartándole la mirada-. Vete, por favor.

Natael la miró y suspiró, cuando Valeria miró hacia ese lugar, él ya se había ido.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Valeria.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Valeria vio a Natael. Seguía en su tarea de salvar almas, el libro seguía avisándola, pero cada vez que iba a ver a Gabriel, Natael no estaba.

Y le echaba mucho de menos.

Valeria estaba admirando la estatua, cuando apareció Gabriel.

-Hola, Valeria –le dijo, Valeria se giró a mirarla pero no le dijo nada-. ¿Le echas de menos?

-No entiendo porqué hace esto.

-Él te quiere.

-No lo creo –dijo Valeria, enfadada-. Si me quisiera no me haría daño.

-Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño –dijo Natael detrás de ella, y Valeria se dio cuenta de que Gabriel había desaparecido, para dejarlos solos. Valeria se giró para mirarle-. No puedo hacerte daño.

Valeria le miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos –le dijo, mientras empezaba a sollozar-. Me he sentido tan sola.

Natael se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Valeria se aferró a su capa y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Lo siento –dijo Natael, acariciándole el pelo-. No soy quien para hacerte sufrir. No lo mereces.

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Natael –le dijo, mirándole-. Me sienta mal que me rechaces, pero lo paso peor si no estás.

-Entonces no volveré a irme –Valeria sonrió. Se separó del abrazo del ángel mientras él la miraba.

-Natael, ¿tú me quieres? –dijo, Natael le acarició la mejilla.

-Con todo mi corazón, Valeria –respondió con voz suave, Valeria sonrió y le abrazó una vez más. Natael cerró los ojos-. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, nunca te dejaré sola.

-No me dejes sola ahora… -susurró Valeria, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Valeria? –pero esta no le contestó, siguió sonriéndole y se acercó a besarle, Natael le correspondió muy suavemente mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros, Valeria le abrazó y el escenario empezó a cambiar, para aparecer los dos en la habitación de Valeria. Se separaron un segundo para mirarse a los ojos pero enseguida volvieron a unir sus labios. Valeria subió sus manos hasta aferrar el borde de la capa de Natael, para bajarlo suavemente. Los labios de Natael se separaron de los suyos, pero Valeria sonreía y Natael la miraba dulcemente.

-Natael, ¿los ángeles pueden tener hijos? –dijo. Natael se rió, apartó la vista, pensativo.

-No, no pueden, los demonios y los ángeles pueden tener hijos con humanos, pero no entre ellos. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –mientras decía esto, Valeria le quitó del todo la capa.

-Tenía curiosidad –y volvió a besarle, con más intensidad. Sorprendentemente, Natael le correspondía en todos sus besos, no hacía amago alguno de pararle. Fue ella quien le paró.

-Es extraño que no me hayas parado en todo este tiempo.

-Acabas de parar tú –dijo Natael, riendo.

-Me has entendido.

Natael la miró todavía sonriente.

-Esto es lo que más deseo en el mundo ¿y tú? –dijo, poniéndose serio. Valeria sonrió y se acercó a su cuello.

-No hay nada que quiera más, que estar contigo, ahora y siempre –susurró, contra la piel de su mandíbula. Natael le giró la cabeza y volvió a besarla. Valeria se abrazó a él, mientras el ángel iba dirigiéndola a la cama de Valeria. Ambos cayeron sobre ella. Valeria encima de Natael. La mano de Valeria acariciaba la mejilla de Natael, que cerró los ojos, ella sonrió y besó sus párpados. La mano de Natael acariciaba su pelo. Cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que era muy tierna.

Y lo era.

Las manos de Natael bajaron de su pelo al borde de la camiseta de Valeria, acariciando levemente la suave piel de su pupila. Valeria besó a su ángel en la boca y empezó a desabrochar con paciencia los botones de su chaleco. Cuando acabó, paseó la yema de los dedos por el pecho de Natael, quien seguía besándola, cada vez con más pasión. Valeria se separó de él y se quitó la camiseta. Natael se quedó mirando su cuerpo y se acercó a ella para besarla, mientras ella acababa de quitarle el chaleco y la camisa, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba. Natael quedó sentado en la cama con Valeria encima de él, ambos acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Natael se separó y la miró, con la respiración agitada.

-Eres preciosa

Valeria sonrió.

-Tú también eres muy guapo. –dijo, Natael rió. Valeria se acercó una vez más y le besó, en las mejillas, en los párpados, en el mentón, hasta que Natael atrapó sus labios, una vez más.

Las manos de los dos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, Natael tumbó a Valeria en la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

Pronto faltaron las ropas de ambos. Los labios de ambos estaban juntos, otra vez, sus lenguas jugaban juntas. Las manos de Natal acariciaban el cuello, los hombros y las caderas de Valeria. Ella, acariciaba el pelo del ángel y su pecho.

Pronto, Natael estuvo dentro de ella. Valeria contó las embestidas, una, dos, tres.

Perdió la cuenta.

Sólo sentía los labios de Natael sobre los suyos.

Su piel suave contra la suya.

Su olor embargándola.

Su cuerpo encima del suyo, amoldándose.

Los gemidos de ambos mezclándose en el aire que respiraban los dos, agitados.

Al final, cuando todo acababa, Natael se estiró un poco más y cerró los ojos, con un sordo jadeo. Valeria también cerró los ojos y se apretó más a Natael.

Y cuando todo acabó, se quedaron los dos entre las sábanas abrazados.

-Te quiero, Natael –declaró Valeria. Natael le acarició la cara.

-Y yo, ahora siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Toda la eternidad.

-Te lo prometo.

Valeria besó a su ángel, otra vez.


End file.
